Michael Jones
Michael, also known as 'Rage-Quit' from Rooster Teeth, is a member of the Internet Box Podcast and is known to get mad at Mike for his stupidity, and about everyone else. Before turning into the cutie he is now, he used to have quite a few bean burritos packed on from the party at the Garcia's house. Michael is currently dating Lindsay Tuggey, announced on the RT Podcast #156. He publicly has sexual relationships with Gavino Free and Gus Sorolathat everyone knows about which causes Lindsay to fight for his attention. YouTube fame In advance to being hired at RoosterTeeth full time, Michael spent all of his time and effort on making truly epic YouTube videos badass-ery. His appealing charm and constant cussing towards his subscribers and everybody else eventually lead to him getting noticed from the guys at Achievement Hunter.They hired him to produce a series where he would yell and scream at a video game like a maniac and occasionally even quit the game. This series, named "Rage Quit" , got Michael a job at Rooster Teeth. One of his all time rage quit achievements is actually destroying his Xbox 360 because of a game called Catherine. Forming the Internet Box Michael had set a goal to to create a podcast that would compete against the crappy, unoriginal Drunk Tank Podcast. In order to create a successful podcast he then gathered the most retarded humans he knows: Ray The Exodia Tamer, Mike the Pony Boy, Barbara the Best Community Manager, Andrew the Red Faced Fuck, Dylon the youngling, and Linsaaaay now replacing gavin as michael's main sexual partner. They soon came to create the bestest podcast known to all bronies. Rooster Teeth He is the host of Rage Quit, and regularly hosts the RT recap. YouTube Videos In order of appearance ('' videos posted on the LtMkilla channel'' ): Dead Rising 2: Case Zero - 6 parts, '' Dead Space 2: Zealot difficulty ( New Game ) - ''17 parts not including DS2: Demo , DS2: OpeningSequence or DS2: Let's talk Hardcore mode ( Bang Bang, Pew, Pew!) '' Mega Man 9 - ''5 parts, ( released inbetween parts of Dead Space 2 ) Resident Evil: Director's Cut - 13 parts, one outtake ( boring in the beginning, one of the best LP's later on ) Portal 2: Coop with Insidious Yoink - 15 parts ( produced during RE:DC ) F.3.A.R / F.E.A.R 3: Coop with Insidious Yoink - 10 parts, unfinished ( part 10 is considered the best ) Dead Space 2 Servered DLC -'' 1 part, quite long'' Resident Evil 4 HD - 6 parts so far ( 31st of May ) new ones should be up soon Let's Plays that might be coming in the future are: -Legend of Zelda -Resident Evil -Dead Space 3 -My horse and me 3 Jewish or Jersey Shore? A common question the philosophers ponder is whether Michael is Jewish or Jersey Shore. But the only person that can answer the question is the chosen one . Subjects of Rage *Gavino Free *Mike Kroon *video games * Dragon Dildos ----